Gotcha
by Magarooski1124
Summary: CAPTAIN SWAN ONE SHOT FILLED WITH FLUFF!


ONE SHOT

Killian yawned as he shuffled his way into the kitchen and went straight to the coffee machine. He saw the note sticking to it and recognized Emma's handwriting scribbled on it so he tore it off and scoffed when he read it.

Went for a quick run. Be back soon. ~E

He still didn't get what was so damn appealing about this running business, he thought as he brought down the coffee mug. Getting up at the crack of dawn to run for no reason rather than spending the morning in bed, doing far more enjoyable things to each other.

He stiffled back another yawn as he began to do as he was taught to the machine…the _Keurig_, he corrected as he set the small pod in the hole before closing it. He pushed the button, and then cursed softly as he quickly placed the mug on the small platform just in time…he always forgot to do that first.

As the machine was making his coffee, he got out a bowl, some milk and then the box of Rice Krispies he had come to love. At first he was quite hesitant to eat something that…crackled, snapped and popped…when Henry had first poured the milk over it, Killian jumped back as if it was going to explode.

Henry…after having a good laugh over his expense…assured him it was okay and took a bite himself to convince him. It took some more coaxing, but he finally got the courage to take his first bite and after that…he was (ha-ha) hooked.

Now, as he poured the milk in the bowl, hearing it crackle was his favorite thing…and since he was alone, he lifted up to his ear to listen to it, chuckling in delight before digging in. While he crunched on his first bite, he grabbed his now ready coffee and made his way over to the kitchen table.

Since Henry was still asleep, the loft was eerily quiet, which was weird considering it once was constantly filled with noise and chaos…and on occasion it still was. But since Snow and Dave moved into a bigger place with the little prince and Emma and Henry moved back in…it had calmed down some.

He lived in the loft as well, had been for several weeks now. At first, Emma had a rule about him staying the night when Henry was around, so Killian only spent the night when Henry was staying over at Regina's or the Charming's.

Until one late night, he had come over for dinner and a double feature of _Pirates of the Caribbean…_a movie he surprisingly enjoyed and found himself liking the movie version of Jack Sparrow to the real version he had come in contact with three hundred years or so…give or take.

"Where are you going?" Henry asked as Emma began to walk him to the door.

_Killian nuzzled his head as he walked by. "It's late, my boy…I'll see you tomorrow."_

_Henry stood up and followed them to the door. "You're not staying here?"_

_Emma and Killian shared a look, both shocked and unprepared by the question. "Um…Henry." Emma began as she ran her fingers nervously through her hair. "I haven't let Hook…Killian stay here, because…well, I didn't…"_

"_She just didn't want to upset you, Henry," Killian interrupted. "Or make you uncomfortable in any way."_

"_Why would I be uncomfortable?" he asked and then rolled his eyes. "Jeez, Mom…I'm not a little kid anymore, okay? You're in a relationship with Killian…a guy I like…why would I be upset or uncomfortable by it? Especially since I haven't seen you this happy since…well…ever."_

_Emma smiled softy, then glanced at Killian who smiled as well, making her blush._

"_I'm going to bed…I'll see you in the morning…__**both**__ of you." He gave Emma a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug, then turned to Killian and held out his fist, in which he bumped it with his hook. It was their thing. "Night."_

After he left, Killian didn't say anything and waited for Emma to make the decision…would she still walk him to the door or would she let him stay? Finally, Emma stretched out her hand and curled her fingers around his hook, and then slowly led him up the stairs to her bedroom.

"_Emma?" he asked at the top of the stairs._

"_Hmm?" she murmured, turning to him when they reached her room._

"_Can we have the French Toast in the morning?"_

_She laughed as she circled her arms around his neck. "You bet," she promised and then lips locked as he backed her into the room, kicking the door behind them._

After that night, he hardly ever slept anywhere else and a few weeks later he officially told Granny he didn't need his room anymore…the loft was now his home. He still couldn't quite believe that after all these years he was finally where he belonged. It seems like forever ago when Emma held out her hand and offered him a chance to be a part of something. And now he here he was…sharing a home with the love of his life and with a boy he had grown to love as if he was his own son.

Life was good.

He was on his second cup of coffee when the door opened and Emma walked in…all out of breath and glistening with sweat. He had to admit…although he didn't quite grasp the concept of running for no reason…he did rather enjoy her little outfits she wore.

She had on a pair of black trousers…_leggings_ is what she called them…that fitted her legs like a second skin. She wore a red sweatshirt with a hood attached to it and it was currently unzipped, exposing her flat, toned stomach and her…what was it called again? Oh yes…sports bra…he was quite fond of this certain article of clothing, although her bra with all the silk and lace was his favorite.

"Hey," she said breathlessly as she went to the kitchen for a bottle of water.

Killian got up to join her. "How was your run?" he asked, leaning against the counter as he watched her take a long guzzle from the bottle.

"Good," she said, licking her lips. "Did a solid three miles."

Killian made a face. "Sounds bloody awful."

She laughed before taking another sip. "Don't knock it till you try it…it's an expression," she added when she saw the frown on his face.

"This world has far too many bloody expressions."

"You get use to it," she said, smiling as she got a good look at him. He looked so cute in his gray and blue plaid pajama pants she had gotten him awhile back…the white shirt he wore fitted his body nicely and he had that sexy bed hair look going for him. "Did you get to sleep in some?"

"Aye." He playfully nudged her leg with his bare foot. "Although I was a bit lonely when I woke up."

She just smiled as she filled the small space between them, leaning against him as he cupped the back of his neck, and nipped playfully at his lips. "Sorry," she murmured in between kisses.

"All's forgiven," he murmured as he pinched her chin with his fingers. "You do realize you stink to high heaven, don't you, love?"

She squinted her eyes and tightened her grip on his hair, giving it a tug, which caused him to let out a laughing wince. "Watch it, pirate." She then smiled, because she knew it was true, and gave him another kiss before releasing him. "I need coffee…and then a shower."

She gave him a playfully look over her shoulder as she brought down a mug. "Care to join me?"

He lifted a brow. "Do you have to ask?"

~K&E~

"You should join me next time," Emma called out from the bathroom.

Killian, walked and stood in the doorframe as he rubbed his wet hair with a towel, dressed in a pair of black boxers. He had to admit…the clothes in this world were extremely comfortable. "Didn't I just do that?"

Emma, who was standing in the bathroom in just her bra and panties, gave him a look. "Not _that_…I meant you should join me the next time I go for a run."

He wrinkled his nose in displeasure as he flung the towel over one shoulder. "Why the bloody hell would I?"

She sighed impatiently as she began to rub lotion into her skin. "Because it's something for us to do together…I promise you, running for exercise is a lot more fun than running away from danger…or towards it," she added as she squirted more lotion in her hand.

Killian watched her prop her leg on the lip of the tub and then cocked his head as he enjoyed the view. She didn't match today…her bra was black and her panties were blue…that meant she was low on clean clothes. Whether they matched or not, it never failed to make his blood hum with uncontrollable lust.

"Are you even listening to me, Hook?"

His eyes, which had been admiring her long slim legs, shot up to her eyes, which were filled with slight annoyance. "Sorry, love…you tend to be…distracting."

She smiled slowly, his words sending her heart fluttering with pleasure as she walked over to him. "Do I?" she asked as she slid her arms around his hips, pressing her body against hers.

His eyes fluttered closed as her lips began to dance across his chest. "You know you do," he murmured and then let out a small groan when her hands slid beneath his boxers. "Swan."

"So, will you try it?" she asked in between her enjoyable task of nibbling at his collarbone.

"Try what," he said hoarsely as his hand got lost in her still damp, tangled hair.

"To run with me."

"At the moment…I'd agree to just about anything."

She chuckled softly as her mouth found his. "Good," she said and then jumped him.

He caught her…he always did…and their mouths fused together as she wrapped her legs around his waist. When he tossed her on the bed, she just laughed and when he covered her body with his, she rolled him until he was flat on her back.

"Gotcha!" she said playfully as she leaned over him.

"You got me," he agreed as he lifted his head from the pillow, breathed into her mouth. "You always got me."

~K&E~

"Killian."

She poked him in his ribs and he flinched but didn't say anything. She poked him again and this time he flinched and let out a groan of protest as he flung the covers over his head.

"Leave me the bloody hell alone," his voice muffled under the covers.

"C'mon, Hook," she said as she straddled the big lump hidden under the comforter. "You promised."

"I did no such thing!" he bellowed. "You _tricked_ me into promising you…with sex, you little minx!"

"That doesn't matter…a promise is a promise!"

He groaned when she started to bounce on her knees, shaking the bed…and him. He then flew the covers back and glared up at her. "I hate you."

"You love me," she corrected him as she leaned down and kissed his scowling mouth.

She then crawled off of him and then grabbed some clothes and tossed it on his lap. "Put these on…I'll meet you downstairs."

"What are these?" he asked as he held up a shoe that looked a lot like hers when she ran, but bigger.

"It's your running gear…I got them for you the other day after you agreed to do it."

"Tricked," he reminded her but then smiled. "Not that I didn't enjoy the tricking…but still."

"Just put them on," she said giving him one last kiss.

He sighed as he crawled out of bed after she left. "The things I do for this woman."

Twenty minutes later, he came down the stairs and Emma looked up from her phone to see a not so happy Killian staring back at her. "Oh my god."

"I look ridiculous."

"I assure you," she said as she walked over to him. "You look far from ridiculous."

"Well…I _feel_ ridiculous."

"You always feel ridiculous when you're not wearing leather."

He sighed as he propped his hand and hook on his hips as he looked down at himself. His black pants were loose…like his pajama pants, but the material was different and there were two vertical red stripes went down on either side of his legs. His long sleeved shirt was black as well and fit him snuggly as it clung to his torso and shoulders. The only thing printed on the shirt was a single white check mark over his left peck…he didn't know what it meant, but Emma would later tell him it was just a brand.

"How do the shoes feel?" Emma asked as she knelt down to pinch the front of it. "Not too small are they?"

"They seem fine," he assured her when she straightened. "Can we go now? I'd like to get this over with."

"One last thing," she said as she pulled out a black knitted beanie and then tugged it over his head, making sure it covered his ears. "It's a tad chilly this morning…this will help."

"There." She stepped back and gave him a look. "You look great…trust me," she added when he gave her a look. She then grabbed her own beanie…bright blue that stuck out with her all black outfit. "We'll do a warm-up walk on our way to the woods and then start our run there…there's a pretty path that leads to the beach, we'll finish up there then make our way to Granny's…we'll earn a big breakfast after this."

~K&E~

She kept her pace slow so Killian could keep up with her…she felt if she went at her regular pace Killian would be gasping before they reached the first mile. However, after a few glances at him, she found out that not only was he keeping her pace, but he also seemed like he wasn't getting tired.

"You doing okay?" she asked as she glanced at him.

"Doing just fine, Swan…a little bored with this speed though."

"Well, by all means…you set it and I'll follow."

Ten minutes later, she regretted saying it…she didn't know what she expected, but she didn't expect him to be like this! He was still hardly sweating…what was he a robot or something? Not that she wasn't keeping up…she was just fine…but she had to admit she was kind of annoyed that he wasn't struggling.

"I'm impressed," she said instead after they broke through the woods and onto the beach. "You're quite in shape, Jones."

"I see that surprises you," he said as they both slowed down to a walk.

"Maybe a little," she said slightly out of breath. "I mean…your hardly breaking a sweat…it's not fair."

He chuckled as he swung his arm around her neck. "If you want to survive three hundred years, it's a lot easier to do when your in shape." He put her in a little headlock as he kissed her forehead. "Just because I complained about running, doesn't mean I'm not good at it."

"Obviously," she grumbled as she circled her arms around his waist.

"But you were right about one thing."

"What's that?"

"Although it sucked getting up early and although I'd rather spend the mornings in bed with you…this was rather enjoyable…and it is nice when you don't have someone that wants to kill you chasing you."

"See," she laughed as she looked up at him.

"But don't get any ideas, Swan," he said as he touched her nose with his finger. "I'll join you every once in awhile, but most of the time…you're on your own."

"Deal," she said with a smile and then leaned up to meet him for a kiss.

"How bout a little race?" he challenged with a raised brow. "First one to that dune over their buys breakfast."

Emma glanced over at the dune, noticed that it was about the length of a football field. "You're on, pirate."

"On the count of three," he said as they pulled away and they both leaned down to get ready. "One…two…hey!" he exclaimed when Emma took off on two. "Bad form!" he yelled as he took off after her.

Her laughter trailed behind her as she ran along the hard sand of the beach. She risked a glance behind her and let out a shriek when she realized he was gaining on her. She picked up the pace as fast as she could, but she knew that there was no use. His panted breath and fast footsteps were getting louder and louder until suddenly….

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed as he snagged his hook arm around her waist.

She laughed as he picked her off the ground and then yelped when they fell onto the sand in a tangle of limbs. Breathless, she looked up at him as he loomed over her, lifting her hands until she gently cupped his face.

"You got me," she whispered as she brought his head down to hers for a kiss. "You always got me."


End file.
